


memories always remember you

by trainerlyra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Introspection, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerlyra/pseuds/trainerlyra
Summary: Late at night, Byleth happens upon Yuri -- who happens to be on his way out of Garreg Mach.An expansion of the Byleth/Yuri C Support.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	memories always remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... surprise? I've been so busy with IRL and other hobbies I've barely had time to do much, let alone write lately, but I played the Cindered Shadows DLC and almost instantly started a NG+ run so I could marry Yuri, lmao. I'm in love with him. Definitely second best boy now (sorry, Sylvain!). But yeah, I had to write something for him, and I'm sure I'll write more -- for this ship and probably for Yuri/Bernadetta, too, because I love them too. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Even if this isn't really shippy lol

Byleth couldn't sleep. It wasn't an unusual thing for her, really. The way she'd been raised, she'd learned to wake at the slightest of sounds. Sleep with one eye open, her father had once told her. Otherwise, you could die.

Sleep was a vulnerability. A weakness one couldn't avoid. And though she was finally in a place where that didn't matter, where she was _safe_ from the outside world, old habits died hard. With a small grunt, she pushed herself out of her bed, putting on her usual attire without much thought. A patrol, maybe, would help clear her head. Show her that it was alright to rest her eyes.

_I don't understand you at all,_ Sothis said from inside her head. Though she once was startled from her voice, Byleth had since gotten used to her. _Sleep is simply the best._

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine," she said quietly as she pulled her boots on. "I'm sure I'll be able to rest after a quick walk."

_Don't get into trouble,_ Sothis warned. _Even if_ you _are unable to sleep, I will not be stopped._

"I'll do my best." She could make no promises, however.

* * *

It didn't take long before she happened upon one of her students. At this late hour, they were out well past curfew, but once she came closer and realized it was Yuri, she understood a bit more. The Ashen Wolves, though she had adopted them into her classroom, did not follow the normal rules of the other students. They were outcasts, in a sense, and the four of them had clearly lived very different lives from the nobility she taught. Even the commoners like Ashe had lived in their world for much longer than she - and the Ashen Wolves - had.

Yuri was silent as she approached him, and he didn't turn around to face her, either.

"Where are you headed, this late at night?" She asked him, curiosity getting the better of her.

At her voice, Yuri's posture relaxed, but only slightly. "Ah, it's you," he said amicably, turning around to face her. "Where I'm going is hardly your business," he answered after a moment, his face a careful mask. "Do me a favor and mind your own, would you?"

She could, she knew. She could turn around and wish him on his merry way - he'd survived this long living the life he had, after all. That would feel wrong, though. "You really shouldn't be out so late," she told him, unable to stop the _professor_ tone from creeping into her voice.

He laughed a little at her, but it wasn't kind. "Ever the professor, aren't you?" They stared at each other for a moment, before Yuri's lips curled into a small frown. "So what's your deal?" He asked. "Worried about my well-being?"

Byleth frowned back at him. "Just a bit," she answered honestly. She knew, obviously, she had no reason to be concerned about him, but she couldn't _help_ it. He'd agreed to be part of the Blue Lions, and she cared about all her students.

The laugh Yuri let out was much more surprised then his previous one. "That's adorable," he said, and she got the feeling that it wasn't a compliment. "I get the sense that you're not so hot at assessing people," he trailed off for a moment, shaking his head. "Just giving you a hard time. Either way, it doesn't matter much to me. There's no slowing me down tonight. I've got important things to attend to right now."

"Like what?" She asked, and she could definitely hear Sothis groaning from inside her head. Too bad, Byleth thought. Her curiosity had been piqued and even if it _hadn't_ , she couldn't exactly let her student wander off in good faith. Even if he _was_ of a different world then the rest of her class.

"There you go with that nose of yours." Yuri's eyes narrowed at her for a split second, before his mask slipped back into place. "It still isn't your business, but it looks like you won't let me leave until I tell you." At her nod, he sighed. "You get your way - this time." He waved his hand, as if they were chatting about something ordinary. Maybe to him it was. "There's a dispute. Or maybe treachery is the more fitting word. Regardless, a purge is required."

This was sounding all too familiar, and she couldn't help the frown that formed at his words. "What sort of treachery?" She asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"I see I've gotta spell it all out for you," he said with a sigh. "One of my goons double-crossed the gang. He absconded with his boss's small fortune - _my_ small fortune," he ground out, "and buddied up with another gang. Members of the gang are recognizable by their scorpion tattoos. Suffice to say they're not a group you want to tangle with." Vaguely, Byleth remembered hearing about that gang before, but didn't stop him to ask questions about them. "Despite that," Yuri continued, "I'm not about to just roll over and play dead on this. So I figured I'd pay them a little visit - have a spot of tea with their boss," he said, and she knew _exactly_ what he meant by that. How many times had she been hired for the same reasons? "Makes sense, you know?"

After listening to him, Byleth let out a small sigh. She couldn't, in any good conscience, properly reprimand him. When had she first picked up a sword? When had her father put her on her first mission? She had barely been thirteen; mere days after her birthday, when she killed someone for money for the first time. There was a reason she'd gained the reputation as the Ashen Demon.

Giving up her facade of being the perfect professor for just a moment, she gave Yuri a tight lipped smile. "Yeah, makes sense," she agreed, aggravated that she _did_ get it. Living in that world, being a part of that world…

In all honesty, she missed it, sometimes. According to her father, Byleth had adapted surprisingly well to the new environment of having to teach and take care of kids - thought some of them weren't much younger than herself - but that didn't mean her blood didn't long for something else. She'd been a top tier mercenary for almost half of her life. That kind of life didn't just leave you, no matter how hard you tried. And in Yuri's eyes, she could see that same struggle.

The smile he gave her further proved that point. "Heh, as a former mercenary, I knew you'd get it," he said, a note of smug satisfaction in his voice. As if he had known that she would accept his late night departure once she knew the circumstances. "You know how things are done in our world. I play my cards wisely," he continued, eyes boring into her own. "I wouldn't play if there wasn't any hope of winning."

It was a familiar sentiment, and something in Byleth woke up with it. "I'd like to help you," she blurted, before really thinking through what she was saying. Before coming to Garreg Mach, she had never been like this - never spoke much in general - but she found she didn't want to take back her words. From inside her head, she could hear Sothis snort.

She _did_ want to help Yuri. Partially as his Professor, partially for selfish reasons, and partially because of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was a feeling Byleth was unfamiliar with, though that wasn't exactly a surprise. According to her father, she'd smiled for one of the first times mere _weeks_ after beginning to teach the Blue Lions.

"There you go, being adorable again," Yuri said, a wry smile replacing the serious look that had been on his face since she'd stopped him in the hallway. For whatever reason, Byleth felt her face heat up at his words. "I don't think that's a good idea, but thanks." He turned around to face the entrance again, giving her a small wave. "Better head off now. I've got people waiting for me outside of town."

Taking a step towards him, Byleth frowned. "Let me go with you," she said, using the best firm Professor voice she could manage.

Yuri paused in his steps, but didn't turn around to face her. "What is it you're after?" He asked, after a moment had passed. "Money? Me? Or are you just looking for someone to kill?"

His final words stung, but Byleth shook herself out of that. He didn't know her, really, yet. All he knew about her is that she was a former feared mercenary who now worked as a Professor of the Church of Seiros. It wasn't exactly a lot to go off, and she'd only asked him and his friends of the Ashen Wolves to join her class mere weeks ago.

Fighting back another sigh, Byleth kept her gaze trained to the back of his head. "I'm just curious," she finally settled on, not wanting to drive him away but not sure exactly how to respond.

Another moment of silence passed, and Yuri shook his head, finally facing her once more. "You seem adamant," he said with only a hint of irritation, "so I'll allow it. Won't hurt to have backup if things go south. I trust you," he continued, eyes narrowing, "for now. But I don't know how reliable you actually are. Just so we're clear, you mess with any of my people, I'll slit your throat without any hesitation. Got that?"

The look in his eyes told Byleth just how serious he was about that. She couldn't blame him, not really. The way he'd probably grown up hadn't likely been that dissimilar from her own. She and her father tried not to get too attached to certain groups, since he'd always said they couldn't stay in one place for long, but they were only human - her father especially. Sometimes they couldn't help but overstay their welcome because of the people around. Having a place to call home was important, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Yuri did his best to give that to people. Probably more than he let on.

"Got it," she agreed after a beat, nodding her head. "I think you'll find me very reliable. They used to call me the Ashen Demon, you know."

* * *

_Ashen Demon_ , indeed. The moment Byleth stepped back into the fray of a fight, it was like she had never left. For the first time in weeks, her mind was completely clear and she just let instinct take over.

Thanks to working with her father her entire life, she adapted well to working with another person, despite the differences between her father and Yuri. It took no time at all for her to figure out his movements; though he barely telegraphed anything. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she'd store this info away for later when it came to teaching him - if there was anything _left_ for her to show him, honestly.

Byleth's face was an expressionless mask as she slashed her sword through yet another person's gut, turning around to watch Yuri's flank before he even hit the ground. During the battles she'd had with the Blue Lions, they had been nervous to hurt. Nervous to kill. There was no such hesitation on Yuri's face. He knew how to make quick work of his opponents, and his face was almost as blank as her own.

She could see it, though, the small winces he'd make every time he was forced to go in for the kill. He never let it stop him, never let it sway his momentum, but it was there. However small it was. That was something she could understand. Kill or be killed was the motto of the underground. If you couldn't care for yourself, if you couldn't make it out on top, you would surely die.

It seemed Yuri had learned that lesson well. Though she'd grown up the same way, for some reason, it hurt Byleth's heart to think about. She understood her father had reasons for forcing her into this life - and it's not as though he ever truly forced her. She herself and she alone had made the choice to fully follow in his footsteps as a mercenary. But to see another person, someone her age, having been _actually_ forced into this cold and cruel world…

Something stirred in her chest, and not just because he was her student. It certainly wasn't _pity_ , though she couldn't quite place what it was.

_Focus_ , Sothis reminded her quietly, and she took the advice to heart. Disarming another scorpion-branded fighter with a quick parry of her sword, she took in a deep breath before finishing him off. Right now, her thoughts on Yuri's upbringing didn't matter. All that mattered was finishing this fight properly.

Byleth let instinct take her over once again.

* * *

The walk back to Garreg Mach was much quieter then the walk to the fight had been. On their way there, Yuri and Byleth had spoke strategy, since she had been completely new to the situation and what kind of people she'd be up against. Going into things blind, no matter how skilled one was, was never a smart choice. Especially for a mercenary.

Not that she'd ever think that Yuri was setting her up, of course, but the habit stuck.

Now, however, there was not much to say. They had made quick work of the opposing force, and retrieved what they had came for. There were a few items Yuri had been secretive about collecting, but Byleth wasn't opposed to him having his secrets. She certainly had hers, after all.

_This is boring_ , chimed in one of those secrets. _Say something_.

Honestly, Byleth didn't really want to. There was rarely a quiet moment back at the monastery, and it was something she relished. _That_ was the thing she missed most of all about this life that she had left behind.

Yuri, however, ended up being the one to break the silence. "I've heard of you, before," he said, voice casual. "I didn't realize it until you told me your old nickname, but you're quite famous down here."

Her eyebrows raised, but only slightly. "Is that so?"

His lips twitched at the corners. "Indeed it is, friend," he told her, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "Why would someone as talented as you leave?"

The question of the ages. It was something both she and her father had pondered before, together. The honest answer was that her father had strongly advised her not to go against Rhea's wishes, for she was dangerous. If her father was that scared of the consequences, Byleth knew better than to disagree.

And in all honesty, now that she'd started to get the hang of it, a few months in, she didn't dislike her role in Garreg Mach. The Blue Lions were good kids, and a few students had already asked her if they could transfer into her class.

Yuri was quiet as he waited for an answer, and finally, Byleth turned to face him fully. She hadn't realized until that moment that they had stopped walking. "I didn't exactly have much of a choice," she said with a small smile, her words only slightly vague. "But it's not as if I mind it."

"Interesting," was all her companion said.

Truthfully, Byleth didn't really think she was. Her students all seemed enamored by her, and the secrets she held, but she wasn't anything special. Well, besides Sothis. Herself on her own, though?

She couldn't help the small snort that came out at the thought. "Not really," she said, shaking her head lightly before she made to continue walking. "It's late," she reminded him. "Let's get back to the monastery."

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Whatever understanding they had reached through their small conversation only strengthened the odd bond they had begun to form, and for whatever reason, Byleth found herself glad for it.

_If there's an interesting one between the two of you,_ Sothis said to her after a moment, _I think it's that one._

Byleth couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! Hopefully I have time to catch up on _link restart_ , if any of you read that, soon, and of course I'm almost positive you'll see more Yuri fics from me soon :') Hope everyone has a good weekend!!


End file.
